Precious Moments
by 3M2R
Summary: First attempt at writing a play, please support!
1. Chapter 1

Characters:

Elizabeth,20 (soon to be 21), nicknamed Liz, is a cheerful, enthusiastic girl who is terrible at art, horrible at science, and horrendous at math. However, she aces literature – any aspect of literature. She's someone in which after you get to know, you would stick around with for a long time. She is pretty average in terms of academics.

Kyle, 23, nicknamed Sky, is a pretty reserved, sensitive, but irrational guy when it comes to his greatest passion or desire in life. He knew Elizabeth through literature class in Secondary school and has been close friends with her ever since. He happens to be in the same literature course in the same University as her. He is rather casual and often pretty crazy around with Elizabeth due to the time he has spent with her. Kyle is bright student, but tends to fluctuate with his results because of is inconsistent effort. President of the school's Debate Team, he is also a key debater of this team.

Heckles, 17, nicknamed Reckless, is a wild, boisterous and careless teenager. He is basically what his nickname suggests, reckless. He adores adventures, and loves the unexpected. He is the source of greatest worry for his parents and elder siblings. However, all he cares about is his own fun and entertainment. Well, he can be a lot of trouble, but he is usually the one who is the most creative and out of the box. He is able to solve problems which his siblings have thought over for months in a short period of time. Aside from recklessness, he's otherwise a loveable teen, who is easy to get along with. Although he does not have the patience to stay in class to study, but when it comes to term examinations, he just needs to mug a night before the exam. Most of all, he has photographic memory (something he learnt during summer break in grade 12). He is in an elite Junior College. He is taking up Art and Design as his co-curricular activity (CCA).

Jessica, 26, nicknamed Jess, is an outgoing shopaholic, who would idolize to the extent of taking a plane to wherever the band she loves is having a concert, just to watch their concert. She also has quite a circle of friends because of her extensive general knowledge, especially regarding singers, actors/actresses, and entertainment industries. She graduated from University with a degree in Business when she was 25. She is currently working full-time as a marketing director to save up money to start her own business (something she dreams of doing).

Kimberly, 17, nicknamed Berry, is a sweet, gentle, soft-spoken girl, who has a brain that is not that of a normal human. She aces all her examinations and tests without effort and tuition. She knows 7 languages, 4 instruments, 3 dialects, and has time for games. Everyone looks up to her, and she has a lot of suitors. She is in the same CCA as Heckles, known him since Secondary School.

Chester, 27, nicknamed Chess, is helpful, generous and caring. He and Jessica has been dating for a little more than 4 years. He would stay overnight for the three years she was taking her degree in business, to revise with her. Chess is a talented person; he holds a doctorate in medicine, and a degree in neurology. He is currently working in the General Hospital (largest hospital in the country) as a neurologist under probation (first two months of work). He was a chess champion when he was in College and High School, and that was how he attained his nickname.

Dorella, 23, nicknamed Dora, is Liz and Jess's childhood friend. They kept in contact ever since they came to know each other (as neighbours).

Elizabeth's friends: Patricia,22; Jason, 21  
Jessica's friends: Zack, 27; Tricia, 24  
Kimberly's Friends: Helen, 18; Marcia, 17; Catherine, 18 (all are in the same Junior College as her)  
Heckles' friends: George,17; Martin, 18; Joshua, 18 (All are from the same Junior College as him)


	2. Act I

**Act I**

Scene I— _It is 7.30 in the evening of the eve of Elizabeth's birthday and she is getting herself ready for her big day, she will soon be 21 – an adult. She has invited all of her friends to this birthday and it would start at 11 at night, lasting until 1 in the afternoon the following day. Elizabeth runs down the stairs and hugged her mother_.

_Enter __**ELIZABETH, MOM**_

Liz: Mom~ I don't want to grow up! I want to be under your care forever!

Mom: Didn't you use to tell me that you want to get out of my grasp and eagle eyes when you were younger?

Liz: That was then! Now's now! I don't want to work! I don't want any white hair!

Mom: It adds some maturity to your appearance. –smiles-

Liz: Mom! How could you say that…? –pauses for a while before stifling fake sniffs- You don't love me anymore~ - crumbles to the floor dramatically-

Mom: -pretends to be flustered- Oh My, oh my, you're getting mom confused! A few years back you told me you hate me, and now you want me around! My little brain is failing me!

Liz: MOM! –sobs and stalks up the stairs-

Mom: -Smiles and shakes head-

_Exit __**ELIZABETH**_

_Enter __**DAD**_

Dad: -loosens tie and throws bag on the sofa-Hey, what's wrong with my little honey? It'll soon be her big day!

Mom: Well, that's the point isn't it?

Dad: I don't see any points or sense. –looks under sofa, as if searching for something-

Mom: -opens her mouth-

(Voice) Liz: Mom doesn't love me. Mom wants me away. Mom doesn't care for me. Mom…

-Sound of Liz slamming her room's door is heard-

_Enter_ _**JESSICA**_

Jess: -raises eyebrow at mom as she makes her way down the stairs- Err… What's up with little miss drama queen?

Dad: -Shrugs- Beats me.

Mom: -laughs- Having her fits.

Jess: -nods half-heartedly- Anyway, it's time to get going to set up the venue. –Checks watch- We are a little tight with time apparently.

_Enter __**CHESTER**_

Chess:-Makes his way down the stairs and pulls Jess into an embrace and nods- Mm… And bring our brains back to work from their long vacation. –cocks head towards door-

Dad: The car's ready, so am I!

-Mom spins dad around and pushes him out of the door-

_Exit __**ALL**_

Scene II_– Elizabeth is in her room, preparing herself for the once in a lifetime party. All sorts of make-up materials are lying on her bed, and a basin of murky water sits beside the bed. Two rolls of kitchen paper is left on the floor, surrounded by balls of crumbled tissue. Elizabeth's face is a complete mess. She is almost done doing up her hair._

_Enter_ _**ELIZABETH**_

-Phone rings-

Liz: -Fumbles around her bag for her phone for awhile and finally picks it up- Hello?

Sky: Hey Lizzie! How's preparation going for you?

Liz: Hi Sky, was hoping you'd call soon! Mind coming around in err… -checks watch- half an hour?

Sky: Must be your make-up ri-ight?

Liz: -laughs- I'm learning, I'd just like your guidance.

_Enter __**KYLE**_

Sky: Alright, come get the window. –taps on the window-

Liz: -puts down phone in surprise and spins her chair around- Is he a cat or something? –rolls eyes and opens window-

Sky: I was just opposite at Alex's house, doing some preparations for our project.

Liz: There's a door downstairs. –moves aside-

Sky: -climbs through window and straightens his shirt-Well, that's the rule of 'entering using the right method'.

Liz: -Says in a pretentious thoughtful tone, but sarcastically- Is it that you don't know how to follow rules? Or is it that you don't know how to be a normal human?

Sky: -Plays along- Hmm… I don't know, but I guess you haven't heard of the phrase 'Rules are made to be broken', am I wrong about that? –grins widely-

Liz: -grumbles- What was I thinking? Trying to debate with the president of debate? –Turns to pack things up-

Sky: -Stops her by tilting her face upwards and squints- Ma-an! Is this even a face anymore? –Disgust-

Liz: -pouts- That's why I called Mr Professional here, didn't I?

Sky: -ruffles her hair- Smart.

Liz: -frowns- Thanks for wasting an hour of my time~

Sky: -laughs till he chokes- You spent that long doing up this crap?

Liz: -Folds arms- It's not crap, It's pretty hair. _Pweetie hair_!

Sky: Yes, that's right. It is pweetie, not pretty.

Liz: I know where you're driving at. Stop picking on my language! –throws herself into the chair-

Sky: -shuts window- Anyway, let the pro show you what 'Pretty' is defined as. –steps into the mess of tissue waste-

Liz: -giggles- Sky: -flat tone- What. The. Hell. Is. This.

Sky: -frowns at Liz- The pro orders you to clean up the room and stop the inane giggle.

Liz: -shrugs- I didn't know someone would be that smart to step into a pile of trash.

Sky: -frown deepens- Until the day you step on something far worse than this.

Liz: -shuts up and cleans up the mess-

Sky: -watches her back as she does her cleaning in a daze-

Liz: -stands up and accidentally hits Sky's chest- Done… Ow! –rubs head- Sorry!

Sky: -startled, but quickly regains composure- Uhh… No issue, are you okay? –rubs his chest-

Liz: -back against him- It isn't if you're saying my face or hair.

Sky: -checks time- Oh, and hour and a half to party time. Get on your seat and be ready Miss!

Liz: -sits down and closes her eyes-

Sky: -begins to do her make-up-

_Lights dim out_

_Exit __**ALL**_


End file.
